The Marauders Guild to Crashing A Wedding
by Flower Sisters
Summary: [LilyJames... ish] A Marauders Guild! I dont write them I just couldnt sleep last night. Teasing and no one is metioned. Well no names. The Person who actually write these guides ROCK! I am very bad a summuries. Teasing and Dumb stuff. really quite funny!


**The Marauders Guild to Crashing A Wedding**

****

**Disclaimer: **

****

I don't take the credit. Someone else makes all the Marauders' Guides I just felt bored. The rights to the Marauders and all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling. They will be back in her hand soon. I was only borrowing them.

Mr. Padfoot would like to welcome the viewer.

Mr. Prongs would like to know who would read this.

Mr. Moony feels like reminding Mr. Padfoot that he is getting married and that he is laughing at him.

Mr. Prongs feels offended

Mr. Padfoot would like to remind Mr. Prongs that he said he hated the girl he is about to marry.

Mr. Prongs would like to move on

Mr. Wormtail says that Mr. Prongs' fiancée looks very nice in her wedding dress.

Mr. Prongs would like Mr. Wormtail to shut up because it is bad to see (or hear about) the brides wedding dress before the wedding

Mr. Moony thinks she has enough bad luck getting married to Mr. Prongs

Mr. Prongs would very much like to hit Mr. Moony and the rest of the Marauders right now

Mr. Prongs will forced the group to stop talking about his soon-to-be-wedding and make the guide.

**The Marauders Guild to Crashing A Wedding **

Mr. Padfoot would like the reader to know that this guild specially made to celebrate Mr. Prongs' marriage

Mr. Prongs wonders why he is friends with these people

Mr. Moony is also wondering this

Mr. Prongs would like very much TO MOVE ON!

Mr. Moony agrees

So does Mr. Padfoot

Mr. Prongs is wondering why Mr. Wormtail is so silent

Mr. Wormtail doesn't feel like talking

Mr. Moony inquires if he is meant to be sad at this

Mr. Prongs wants to punch Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot

Mr. Padfoot would like to remind them that they are meant to be making a GUIDE

****

**Mr. Moony's Advice: The Punch **

****

Number one way to ruin a wedding is to put beer in the punch. People will get drunk and they will ruin the wedding (best for engagement parties) and no one will know you did anything.

Mr. Prongs would like to remind his friends that if they do nay of these to him… he will kill them

Mr. Padfoot can live with that

Mr. Prongs says that he will tell his fiancée all these things for her to watch out for

Mr. Moony knows she will find it in his house somewhere

Mr. Wormtail didn't know that Mr. Prongs had bought a house with his fiancée

Mr. Prongs tells Mr. Wormtail it was very long ago

Mr. Wormtail feels out of the loop

****

****

**Mr. Prongs' Advice: The Wedding Dress **

An excellent choice is to dye the dress red. Not the whole thing just the front. And excellent prank unless it is a very, very important wedding then he recommends dye the back of the dress.

Mr. Padfoot would like to thank Mr. Prongs for his advice

Mr. Prongs wants Mr. Padfoot to go to hell

Mr. Moony would like the children to stop fighting

Mr. Prongs explains that Mr. Padfoot started it

Mr. Moony still thinks they are children

Mr. Wormtail secretly agrees

Mr. Prongs would like a drink

Mr. Prongs Fiancée would like to know what they are doing

Mr. Prongs replies nothing

Mr. Moony wonders if Mr. Prongs could make it more obvious

**Mr. Wormtail's Advice: Hide The Flowers **

Watch the bride freak.

Mr. Moony thinks that was stupid

Mr. Prongs liked it

Mr. Padfoot thinks Mr. Prongs likes it because it is lame like him

Mr. Prongs can't think of an come back

Mr. Wormtail is pleased with his advice

Mr. Padfoot is becoming impatient and would like to do his

Mr. Prongs is sure it will be dumb

**Mr. Padfoot's Advice: Write on Tux **

****

Write rude words insulting the bride on the back. If black write in silver or if silver is unable or too expansive to get use white. If white use black and black only.

Again Mr. Prongs would like to remind them if they do anything to him or his fiancée he will kill them.

Mr. Padfoot receives that threat so often from Mr. Prongs he takes it without meaning.

Mr. Moony would again want the children to stop fighting

Mr. Wormtail goes to kitchen to get everyone a drink

Mr. Prongs would like water

Mr. Padfoot would like something Mr. Prongs fiancée calls a coke

Mr. Moony would like water too

Mr. Wormtail gets himself a coke

Mr. Padfoot is hungry

Mr. Moony sighs

Mr. Prongs would like Mr. Padfoot to state how much he eats in a week

Mr. Wormtail thinks it is 5 trucks worth

Mr. Moony congratulates Mr. Wormtail for a good come back

****

**Mr. Moony's Advice: Singer in The Grooms Family To Sing… **

****

….Even if he is the groom himself. Make sure he CANT sing. Watch the bride in her very embarrassed state

WARNING: This could lead to shortness in friendship with either the groom or bride.

Mr. Prongs 100 agrees with the warning

Mr. Moony says he wouldn't do it

Mr. Padfoot says he would

Mr. Moony would like to hit Mr. Padfoot

Mr. Padfoot doubt if he would

Mr. Moony hits Mr. Padfoot

Mr. Padfoot found that unfair

Mr. Wormtail found it fair

Mr. Prongs Fiancée would like it if they would stop hitting each other

Mr. Prongs exclaims to his fiancée that that is impossible

**Mr. Prongs' Advice: Fire **

All women are afraid of fire, and so are most men so a small fire can ruin a perfectly good wedding.

Mr. Moony says that not all girls are afraid of fire

Mr. Padfoot continues that Mr. Prongs fiancée isn't scare of fire.

Mr. Prongs says that is good since knowing his friend something will catch alight.

Mr. Wormtail says he wont

Mr. Padfoot doubts that since Mr. Wormtail is very clumsy

Mr. Wormtail feels hurt

Mr. Prongs says it is true

Mr. Wormtail feels more hurt

Mr. Moony kicks the other two

Mr. Padfoot falsely apologizes

So does Mr. Prongs

Mr. Wormtail feels a bit better

**Mr. Wormtail's Advice: Wet the Ceiling **

****

Watch the water drip during the ceremony. It is funny to see.

Mr. Moony is surprised that Mr. Wormtail came up with this

So is Mr. Prongs

Mr. Padfoot wants Mr. Moony to pinch him

Mr. Moony would like to know why

Mr. Padfoot explains he has a feeling he dreaming

Mr. Wormtail asks why he think he is dreaming

Mr. Padfoot says it is because Mr. Prongs if getting married and Mr. Wormtail came up with something intelligent.

Mr. Prongs would like Mr. Padfoot to go to hell

Mr. Wormtail agrees completely

Mr. Moony is still thinking that his friends are children

**Mr. Padfoot's Advice: Be Rude **

****

Guys: Be rude to the bride or the bride's family

Gals: Be rude to the Grooms family

****

Mr. Prongs sees no point in this

Mr. Moony Agrees

Mr. Padfoot explains he had nothing else since he goes last

Mr. Prongs has to agree

Mr. Wormtailthinks he is just making excuses

So does Mr. Moony

Mr. Prongs would like to say good bye to the reader since he is leaving to help his fiancée prepare the wedding

Mr. Padfoot wishes him luck

Mr. Moony says that they might never see him again

Mr. Prongs Orders them out of his parents house

Mr. Prongs bids everyone good day…

Mr. Moony say so long

Mr. Padfoot said they might be insane by reading this yet still says bye

Mr. Wormtail wants to wish everyone a pleasant day.

* * *

A/N I cant remember the pen name of the writer of the

Marauders Guilds but they are good. Please R/R!

**Amara**


End file.
